The invention relates generally to the battery mechanisms, and more particularly to such mechanisms that preferably can safely, reliably and remotely combine multiple battery assemblies.
High-powered electrical devices at least occasionally require portable operation. This means that the devices must be able to be used off battery power. Such high-powered electrical devices include those used in pulsed power systems, which may find applicability in both military and non-military scenarios.
The high voltage needed to power the electrical devices means that battery packs which power such electrical devices must themselves be able to provide high voltage. Such high-voltage battery packs are inherently dangerous, however. Incorrect installation or assembly of the battery packs, or defective battery packs, can potentially severely injure personnel or even cause fatalities.